Alone No More
by emotionalgirl123
Summary: With Elsa locked away in her room Anna is left on her own, until she meets a strange boy who becomes her friend and awakens the fun in her again.
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

Chapter 1

_Knock, knock, knock _"Elsa?" little 8 year old Anna said into the keyhole of her sister Elsa's room, "Can you come out and play? I miss you and I want to build a snowman with you."

"Anna, I can't play with you." A sad small voice came from the other side of the door, "please leave me alone."

"OK, bye." Anna replied gloomily as she turned around and started roaming the halls of the castle that felt more and more lonely by the day. Ever since Elsa locked herself up in her room Anna hadn't had a friend or anyone else to talk to or even play with, her parents never let any one come visit for fear of something happening she didn't know what. Without realizing it Anna found herself in the portrait gallery; sitting down on a velvet bench she looked at all the paintings and started talking to no one in particular. "I wish there was someone who understands me, someone that I could talk to and play with; someone that would be my friend. Joan you know what it's like to be on the outside of everything and to not have any friends don't you?" Anna asked the portrait of Joan of Arc. Suddenly Anna felt a chill in the room and frost started seeing frost appear on the walls. Then beside her she noticed a boy, no more than 16 or 17 wearing a blue hoodie with white snowflakes all over and tan coloured pants that were cut of just below the knees, snow white hair and bright blue eyes like the sea after a storm ends.

"Hello Anna." The strange boy greeted with a small smile on his face.

"Hi! Do you want to be my friend? I have no one to play with and I need a friend." Anna greeted the stranger the way any child would; with enthusiasm and excitement.

"I would love to be your friend Anna. What do you want to do first?" The boy asked.

"I want to build a snow man! But first I want to know your name, since you already know mine." Anna responded.

"Well my name is Jack Frost and I would love to build a snow man with you." And with those words he caused snow to start falling all over the portrait room and Anna started giggling in delight and eagerly started building a snowman that she called Olaf. Jack Frost looked at the young girl and felt saddened by the idea that she had never had a true friend and that she was forced to spend the entirety of her life hidden from the world, isolated and alone. Jack from that moment on vowed internally that he would do whatever he could do to make her childhood a happy and pleasant one where she would never feel alone and unloved again.


	2. Chapter 2: Play and a Story

Chapter 2

After a short while Anna realized that her new found friend wasn't playing with her, so she looked up from her snowman and looked at Jack. "Jack! Come play!" As she was saying this she reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her eye level. "I thought you were gonna play too, not just stand there."  
Chuckling Jack apologized and proceeded to gather a bunch of snow in his hands and started to form a snow ball. Looking at Anna with a mischievous grin on his face she proceeded to squeal and started to try to find a place to hide to avoid getting hit. With her back to Jack she felt a snow ball hit the back of her head, and it didn't hurt but she was surprised, she wanted to start to cry but instead she found herself laughing and screaming at Jack that wasn't fair. "Come on little princess, start throwing snow balls back at me. Get me back!" Jack started to tease and make fun of her so Anna retaliated and proceeded to make and throw as many snow balls as her little hands could handle but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't hit him; he was flying through the air, and surfing on the air on his crooked staff.

"How come you can fly and I can't?" Anna asked feeling a little left out and a little alone all by herself on the ground.

"I don't know why or how I can fly Anna but I just know that without this stick I wouldn't be able to fly and I wouldn't be able to make snow, or frost or anything else that I love doing." Jack replied.

"Can you tell me how your hair turned white? I want my hair to be white too." Anna stated as she sat down on the soft snow that was on the portrait room floor. Jack came down and sat beside her and started to tell her the story of how his life came to be the way that it was at that present moment.

"You see Anna my hair wasn't this colour when I was younger, it was in fact brown. A long time ago I had a sister, and I loved her very much. Her name was Sara and I was constantly taking her on new adventures, showing her new things, playing new games with her and even showing off in front of her as well. One winter I remember taking her out ice skating, and I didn't test the ice to make sure that the ice was solid enough to skate on safely. So there we were skating away and Sara got to close to the centre of the pond and the ice started to crack under her skates; she was scared and she just froze where she was. I saved her by pretending we were playing hop scotch and I used the crooked staff to pull her away, and I fell into the water instead. The next thing I knew I was looking at the moon and he told me that I was Jack Frost and I was going to be a guardian of children. It took me several hundred years for me to accept my role as a guardian but I have accepted it and I can't imagine my life not being a guardian. It was the moment that the moon told me that I was to be a guardian that my hair turned white and it has been that way ever since."  
With the story over Anna just sat there and stared at him, "You are how old? You sure don't look it!"

"Yes Anna I am approximately 300 years old. I protect the fun in children, which is partially why I am here with you. You were so sad you were forgetting what it was like to have fun and so I came here to remind you what fun was and how to have fun. And I will stay and be your friend for as long as you want me to be." Jack replied looking at Anna thinking how much she reminded him of his sister, and that made him all the more protective of her.

Sighing contentedly Anna laid her head on Jack's lap, her red hair falling out of its pigtails spilling over her face, she turned her head upwards looking at Jack and said "Thank you Jack. I'm glad you came to be my friend." She then fell asleep exhausted from the playing and from listening to a story for the first time in forever.


End file.
